


Soon It Will Be

by dollylux



Series: Fic Advent Calendar 2014: Brothers, Soulmates, and Other Such Sexiness [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Chair Sex, Christmas Eve, Hooker Jensen, Hotel Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Prostitution, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared spends Christmas Eve with Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon It Will Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/gifts).



> Day fourteen of my fic advent calendar. Prompt: expensive.
> 
> This one is for my Leslie. Congratulations on finishing your last test EVER today, sweetheart! I hope you enjoy. <3

_I need you._

Jared has the text typed up, his finger hovering over the send button. His heart pounds relentlessly against his ribs his as his mind flits through what could happen if he presses send, what Jensen might say back, how long it’ll take him to reply. What could happen tonight if he does. He grits his teeth, bracing himself, his finger moving the slightest bit closer to the screen.

“Daddy!”

Jared is so startled, so pulled back into his life that he drops his phone, scrambling to pick it up from where it lands on the rug. He turns the screen off and shoves it into his pocket just as Elise runs into the foyer, her big brown eyes on him.

“Yeah, baby?” His heart is racing, breathing erratic, but Elise is too excited about the prospect of opening presents in a few hours to take notice. 

“Mommy said she’s ready. And she said you better get out to the car or she’s going to leave you here by yourself.”

Jared raises his eyebrows, grabbing his scarf off the coat tree and tugging it around his neck, tying it blindly and pulling his coat closed and reaching down for his daughter’s hand.

“She shouldn’t say those things to you,” he says quietly, turning off the light in the foyer and setting the alarm before they step outside. Elise is seven and she’s incredibly sharp, too sharp to be around parents who can barely stand the sight of each other and have a hard time keeping that fact to themselves anymore.

They near Moira’s black Mercedes SUV, and Jared opens the door and helps Elise climb up inside next to Dante. Dante watches Jared the whole time with big, solemn eyes, and it makes Jared uneasy, like Dante knows something, like he can sense what’s about to happen. Jared looks up at him and gives him a wink, reaching over Elise as she buckles her belt to cup Dante’s cheek in his big hand.

“Lookin’ sharp, my man. I like the tie.”

Dante smiles, seeming to relax a little as he looks down and fidgets with his tie. He’s nine years old and quiet, more serious than Elise. A lot like Jared, really. And so the guilt piles on when he closes the door and walks around to the driver’s side, waiting next to Moira’s window for her to roll it down.

She does, her royally-pissed expression coming out with a vengeance, painted mouth in a sharp line, dark eyes narrowed. Her hands are already on the wheel.

“What are you doing? We’re late enough as it is. Get in the car, Jared.”

“That’s what I came out here to tell you. I just got a call from a client. I’ve gotta go meet him ASAP.” As an attorney, he’s a fucking fantastic liar. He’s just lucky enough that Moira doesn’t care to look for his very few, subtle tells anymore. He can feel her rage like a wave of heat. He takes a step back from the car in case she decides to peel out and run over his feet in the process.

“What kind of fucking client calls on Christmas Eve?!”

“The desperate kind,” he says softly, hands in his pockets, one clasped around a box and the other around his phone. Both calm him, ground him. “I’ll go meet with him and try to get over to your Mom’s as soon as I can. Just go ahead and get started without me, okay?”

She stares at him for a long, long moment, her expression so withering and wrathful that he just keeps his eyes down and stands his ground, taking it for as long as she can stand to look at him. 

_This can’t go on much longer_ , his mind tells him, wishing he could keep the kids from this. From all of this. _Something’s got to give._

“Don’t bother.” She rolls her window up and puts the car into drive at the same time, and Jared takes a few more steps back as she peels out, tires squealing on their newly re-paved driveway. He stares after them, his breath leaving in thick waves of white in the cold air, feeling like he’s already made his decision and now all he has left to do is face the consequences of them.

He pulls his phone back out.

He unlocks his screen and stares at the unsent message, only letting himself think about it for a few seconds before he’s slamming his thumb down on the send button, watching in shivering dread as the text gets delivered.

Damage done. 

He retreats back into the house, turns off the alarm, and pours himself four fingers of Hennessy cognac, gulping down a few hundred dollars in liquor in just a couple of swallows. He barely gets the last one down before he hears the polite _beep-beep_ of his phone alerting him to a new text message.

Oh, Jesus.

He pulls it out while he walks blindly over to his desk chair, sinking down as he opens the message to read it.

_Is it alright to call you?_

Jared nods as he types, like Jensen can see it or something.

_Yes._

It’s not more than thirty seconds before his phone is ringing, the contact on the screen showing up as _Edgar Vargas_ , a now-retired colleague whose number he doesn’t even really have. He hits ‘accept.’

“Jensen,” he breathes unexpectedly, his eyes falling closed, liquor settling in warm and fuzzy at the front of his brain. He rests his elbow on the desk and presses his fingers to his temple to hold his head up.

“Are you alright?” Jensen is speaking quietly, close, like he’s tucked away somewhere and sneaking this phone call. He probably is.

“Yeah. Yeah, I just.” Jared licks his lips, trying so hard to tamp down the flood of emotions that are trying to come up, to burst out of him finally, trying to ruin everything. He swallows hard, tasting the last remnants of cognac. “Are-are you, um. Are you busy tonight?”

There’s a tiny, warm breath of laughter huffed into the phone, and it makes Jared smile a little, a bright burst of adoration seeping out of him.

“What if I’m with my family because it’s Christmas Eve? Even hookers have families, Jared.”

“Don’t call yourself that,” Jared whispers, an old conversation between them that is almost a joke now. He realizes that Jensen’s right though, that he hadn’t even considered that option. “God, I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about it. I’m such an asshole. I’m sorry, I’ll let you go. I didn’t mean to--”

“Jared. They’re at a ski resort in Vermont. I didn’t go this year.”

Jared stops, eyes opening for the first time and landing on the fireplace, letting them go unfocused on the cheerfully licking flames. 

“Oh. So… so, um.”

“Where do you want me to meet you?” 

“Our usual place,” Jared replies quickly, his face heating up at the thought of this really happening, of getting to see him when it had seemed so impossible. “I’ll call over and text you with which suite.”

“See you soon.”

Jared hangs up because he doesn’t know what he wants to say back, doesn’t know what he can say that isn’t unbearably humiliating, and so he says nothing. He stands up and dials the Four Seasons as he fumbles for his keys and makes his way outside into the cold again, with purpose this time.

 

The Garden Suite is miraculously available, and Jared books it on the way over, texting Jensen the second he gets off the phone with Janine from the front desk. He breaks the speed limit the whole way across town and doesn’t say a word as he walks up to the desk, taking the keycard from Janine who just gives him a polite, knowing smile. He doesn’t have to ask her to give a key to Jensen, doesn’t have to look embarrassed about the hunger in his eyes.

She’s seen them at least once a week for going on two years now.

He’d first met Jensen at a dinner party of one of his law partners, had caught sight of him across the room and watched him all night without even realizing it, absolutely not meaning to, especially with his wife beside him. He’d found a way to bump into him, to make small talk, to extract a name from him and find out that he was there with a woman that he seemed to know very little about and had zero interest in finding after he and Jared sat down to have a few beers together.

Jensen had discreetly handed him his business card when they'd bid each other a good night, and Jared had called him the very next day and met up with him right here in this very hotel. It had felt inevitable right from the very beginning, from the second their eyes met, and it had been effortless to fall completely in love with him.

Tale as old as time.

He paces the suite once he gets inside, feeling a little silly about all the candles lit around the room, something Janine had apparently gotten someone to do, but they look too beautiful to blow out. He takes the box out of his pocket and sets it on the desk, peeling off his coat and hanging it in the closet. Ten minutes turns into twenty, and he checks his phone obsessively, wondering if Jensen had changed his mind, had thought that maybe this was crossing some kind of professional line and he’d better just back out, leave Jared to fumble through this holiday and his life all on his own.

Just when he’s about to call down to the front desk, to grill Janine about keycards and keeping Jensen waiting, he hears the sound of a card slotting into the door, the handle turning.

Jared flies to his feet, standing awkwardly in the middle of the suite when Jensen comes in.

He’s wearing a thick, stormy blue cable-knit sweater under his peacoat, his jeans expensive and exquisitely worn, fitting perfect across his thighs and ass. He’s freshly shaved and bright-eyed, the calm that he nearly always exudes filling the room and easing the tension out of Jared’s shoulders immediately.

“Hey,” Jensen smiles, tugging his coat off and walking over to hang it in the closet right beside Jared’s. He turns back to Jared and regards him thoughtfully, walking slowly over to him until he’s standing just a foot or so away and Jared is all but shaking. “Candles look nice.”

Jared glances around, his face flushing but it’s thankfully hard to see in the dark room. He gives Jensen a shaky smile, his chest tight with a held-in breath as he sinks back down into the desk chair. He lifts his eyes to Jensen, staring at him like the devout he is, his heart in his throat when Jensen just watches him back, searching his eyes as he takes another step forward, almost standing between Jared’s spread legs now.

“What do you need me to do?” Jensen whispers.

“Take off your clothes. Please.” Jared reaches up, sliding a hand up the side of Jensen’s denim-clad thigh, still searching his eyes, holding him there as long as he can, his voice shredded, absolutely wrecked. Jensen doesn’t hesitate, just grabs the nape of his sweater and pulls until it comes off over his head, leaving him in a t-shirt that he tugs off just as easily. He’s sweetly pale and lightly freckled, no marks on him, no bruises or bitemarks or handprints, and the romantic, the suicidal dreamer in Jared finds a comfort in that, that he can pretend for the evening that no one else gets to have Jensen, no one else gets to see him like this, to touch him like he’s about to touch him. 

Jensen opens his jeans and pushes them down off of his hips, his dick hanging there soft and delicious-looking, no underwear because Jensen’s a realist. He steps out of his pants and toes off his shoes and socks all at the same time, an expert in stripping quick, and he stands before Jared now, completely bare and unmarked and soft in the candlelight, his body pliant, waiting for Jared’s hands.

Jared reaches for him, gathers Jensen to him by wrapping his arms around his lean waist, and he buries his face against his smooth stomach, against the vulnerable expanse of that soft skin, eyes falling closed as he just breathes him in, breathes and breathes like Jensen is oxygen, like this is what’s keeping him alive.

And maybe it is.

Jensen cradles Jared’s head, keeping him right there and letting him do this, letting him have this for as long as he wants. He strokes through Jared’s hair with tender fingers, an intimacy they’ve attained, they’ve arrived at after over a hundred meetings very much like this one. 

Jared loves him. He loves him more than he’s ever loved a single other person all his life.

Tears run hot down his cheeks, only getting so far before they transfer over to Jensen’s skin, soaking in, his arms tightening around Jensen until Jensen has to bend with it, his body curved around Jared’s hold on him, back arched but he just keeps petting, keeps touching Jared like it’s okay, like this is okay.

More than ten minutes go by, Jared staying right where he is, burrowed and cradled and comforted, before Jensen stirs, his hands moving from Jared’s hair to find his cheeks, palms wide and warm and Jared follows where they tug, lifting his face up simply because Jensen wants him to.

Jensen’s face is right there, tipped down so their mouths can catch with an intensity that makes Jared’s belly swoop, his dick stirring in his pants in a thick, ravenous lurch. Jensen crawls up into Jared’s lap right there in the desk chair, straddling him and grinding his naked, plush ass over Jared’s cashmere suit pants, right against his dick that is lifting for Jensen, straining for him, just as needy as the rest of him.

Jared slides his hands up finally, pushing up Jensen’s back just to feel him arch, one pressing right between Jensen’s shoulder blades while the other cups the back of his head, pulling him in closer, forcing Jensen’s mouth open even wider to deepen the kiss. Jensen tastes fresh, sweet with mint toothpaste, his teeth slick and clean. Jared wonders where he was, who he was with, what he blew off to be here, to say yes to Jared in the first place.

It destroys him, keeps him up at night, to think of Jensen with anyone else.

He slides a hand down to edge between Jensen’s ass cheeks when Jensen reaches between them to work at getting Jared out of his pants, he rubs hard at Jensen’s hole and finds him already loose, already slick and ready. Ready for him.

He moans, plunging two fingers inside of him luxuriously, just because he can, his heart pounding in the thick throb of his cock when Jensen finally gets a hand around him, stroking him with blissful familiarity to get him completely hard. Jared reaches for the condom laying on the desk next to his phone, and Jensen blindly reaches over to rip the top of the package off, pulling the condom out and slicking it down over Jared’s dick in a matter of seconds.

They work together again to get the head of Jared’s dick lined up, Jensen with a hand on Jared’s cock and Jared with his fingers lifted inside of Jensen’s ass, opening him up just enough so that the first push isn’t too sharp, too painful. They both let go and Jensen just sinks down on him, his eyes falling closed as Jared slides all the way in to the root, nestled and surrounded by Jensen’s heat, his insides just as familiar to Jared as every single inch of his skin, every eyelash and wrinkle and scar and freckle. They’re quiet as they stay still, the seconds ticking by, just feeling each other, their mouths touching, lips slick and kiss-ruined but they just breathe together, with each other.

They gasp at the same time, tense in exactly the same way when Jensen starts to move, his hips rocking back and forth in a digging, wanton cant. Jensen's absolutely free with his body, loose in his movements and comfortable with exactly this kind of position, with Jared’s hands on him, with Jared’s cock sunk eight inches deep in his delicious hole. 

Jensen guides Jared’s mouth down with just a tiny tip of his head, with a particular but indescribable little sound, and Jared follows blindly, lips parted until they get to Jensen’s nipple and then they latch on fervently, sucking the stiff, sweet point of it right over his tongue to draw from it with a hunger that surprises even Jared. 

Jensen makes a soft, hurt sound, arms going around Jared’s head again, keeping him in place as he starts to lift and fall on Jared’s dick; hard, short little slaps of their bodies together that makes their skin shudder where they meet. Jared reaches down to play with Jensen’s cock, toying with it the way Jensen likes, massaging it and squeezing it and slapping it against Jensen’s tight belly until he’s leaking all over Jared’s fingers and starting to lose it a little, keening in high, relieved cries. Jared sinks his teeth into Jensen’s nipple, chewing on it just a little too hard when Jensen starts to really open up inside, letting Jared in deeper and harder, fucking down on him almost frantically, and Jared just gets his hands on Jensen’s ass and using the thick muscles in his arms to help him, to lift and drop him and thrust up into him with sharp snaps of his hips.

He comes just seconds before Jensen does, tasting the metal tang of blood on his tongue while he drags Jensen down and hauls him in close, keeping them strained hard and bruising together while he shoots his load into the condom, wishing with everything in him that it wasn’t there, that he was bare inside of Jensen and coating his twitching insides with come.

Jensen dribbles come out all over Jared’s suit and all over his own hand, his orgasm shaking out of him violently while Jared licks at his nipple, lapping at it like a dog, tendering raw, broken skin while Jensen’s ass clutches at his cock in tight tremors. 

When they kiss again it feels desperate, like lovers, Jensen panting helplessly against Jared’s lips and Jared calming him with slow, deliberate licks of his tongue into Jensen’s beautiful mouth, his hands stroking all over Jensen’s flushed body like it conveys any small part of what he’s feeling, the love coursing through him right now.

“Go ahead and get undressed and get cleaned up,” Jensen whispers against his mouth, shivering when Jared’s fingers massage around his hole that is still stretched around Jared’s dick. “I’ll blow these candles out and get the bed turned down.”

Jared doesn’t let out any of the surprise he’s feeling, doesn’t ask if Jensen plans on staying with him for awhile, staying the night even, something practically unheard of on a normal meeting of theirs, let alone on Christmas Eve. He just nods, closing his lips into one final, slow lick of a kiss, and then they’re separating, Jared slipping out and Jensen looking painfully beautiful as he uncurls his body from the chair and stands up again.

They both make quick work of their chores, Jared stripping naked, pants wiped down until he can get them to a dry cleaners, and the room is mostly dark when he comes back out of the bathroom, just a couple of candles burning on the bedside table, Jensen so exquisite waiting in the massive, luxurious bed for him that Jared wonders for what feels like the thousandth time how he’s real.

Jared crawls in next to him, letting Jensen fix the covers up around him while he gathers Jensen close to him, snuggling down into the warmth of his neck that is damp with sweat and smelling so sharply of just _Jensen_ , his sweat and musk and skin and come that Jared has to lick at the skin, to taste him.

“Thank you for coming tonight,” he says after a long moment of just lying there, cradled once again against Jensen’s body, one of Jensen’s hands lazy and heavy in his hair.

“You’re welcome,” Jensen replies, simple and quiet, his free hand tracing lazy circles on Jared’s sweaty back. Jared stares into the dark of the room, his eyes heavy with contentment, arms wrapped possessively around Jensen’s solid body.

“Were you with someone?”

“I was.” Honest again, like Jensen always is, and the answer makes something painful twist in Jared’s gut, something hot and dark. He has to force himself not to tighten his already strong grip on Jensen.

“A client?”

“Mhmm.” The sound rumbles in Jensen’s chest, right against Jared’s ear, and Jared lets his eyes fall closed, the image of Jensen with another man, any other man coming unbidden into his mind. He hears Jensen inhale, sharp and short, when he clutches at him even harder.

“And you left when I called?” He opens his eyes at the realization, lifting his head to try and meet Jensen’s eyes. Jensen has his own closed, lashes dark and long against the freckled, paper-thin skin under his eyes. Jared loosens his grip to reach up, to run a thumb right along that delicate skin, right over Jensen’s thick lashes, and Jensen doesn’t even flinch. But he nods in reply.

“I don’t owe men anything,” he says softly, his lips just barely moving when Jared’s fingers touch over it, feeling out the pliancy of his mouth, the silk and plush of it, the beauty of his Cupid’s bow and the dip below his bottom lip. “I’m allowed to play favorites.”

Jared smiles for that, his thumb stopping in the center of Jensen’s bottom lip when he lifts up to look down at him. Jensen smiles against his finger, doesn’t even have to open his eyes to know that Jared is looking at him.

“Am I your favorite?”

Jensen reaches over then, feeling around blindly on the nightstand before he comes back with the box that had been on the desk, the one Jared had kept in his pocket, had pulled out every night for the last week and a half to look at.

“Speaking of favorites,” Jensen replies, finally opening his eyes and meeting Jared’s searching them for a long moment before he draws in a deep breath. “I can’t accept this, Jared.”

Jared frowns, glancing over at the box and then back up at Jensen. “Why not?”

Jensen’s currency is gifts: designer clothes, expensive haircuts, a gorgeous condo on the river, a shiny new Audi parked outside, diamond cufflinks, amazing dinners at the most exclusive restaurants in town. Jared has gotten him many things over their months together but never anything as expensive as what’s in the box. He’s never gotten anyone anything that expensive before.

“It’s too much,” Jensen whispers, his voice gentle, hand leaving the box to cup Jared’s cheek. Jared nuzzles into his warm palm, pressing a kiss to the center of it.

“Call it a thank you for tonight and your Christmas present.”

“It’s a hundred-thousand dollar watch, Jared.”

“You’re worth it,” Jared confesses against Jensen’s palm before sliding his face down, pressing his forehead against it, his eyes falling closed. He’s aching, needing something to give, needing a release, needing a sharp press of either heartbreak or bliss to ease this out somehow. “I’d give you all of it, if you needed it. I’d live in my car and give you everything.”

“I would never ask you to do that.” Jensen brings his other hand up, cupping Jared’s face and tugging him up again. Jared goes easily, sliding between Jensen’s legs like he belongs there when their mouths come together in a sweet kiss. “I would never want you to do that.”

“Tell me what you do want,” Jared pleads, the words hushed, faintly trembling against Jensen’s mouth. “Ask me for something. Anything.”

He feels Jensen smile against his lips, small and soft, his fingertips pushing into Jared’s hair, thumbs sliding along the shells of his ears.

“This. This is good for right now.” He presses one last kiss to Jared’s lips before guiding him to lie back down, to curl up against his chest again. Jared goes with a sigh that almost feels like relief, his eyes falling closed when Jensen’s hands start petting him again, his body relaxing down onto Jensen’s until he’s breathing deeply, holding him close once more as he drifts off to sleep.

 

He wakes before dawn to find Jensen gone, Jared's clothes laid out neatly on the desk, the box there on the nightstand so it’s the first thing Jared sees when he wakes up. There’s a piece of hotel stationery tucked beneath it, and Jared sits up in bed to retrieve it, reading over it with bleary eyes.

_The one thing I will ask for from you? Call a divorce lawyer. Text me later. Merry Christmas. -J_


End file.
